


Always be there

by Himmelsdieb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animagus, Blood, Famous Derek Hale, Gryffindor Derek, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelsdieb/pseuds/Himmelsdieb
Summary: “I knew it was a terrible idea to go in here. I fucking knew it”, he murmured to himself, a slight trace of tension in his voice. The young man also knew that he should better be quiet in a deeply haunted place like this. But the fear loosened his tongue in a poor attempt to try and deal with his running mind.He couldn’t. He couldn’t do it any longer.





	Always be there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontgostakinmyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dontgostakinmyheart).



> Hey Puppies!  
> I’m back with a little fanfic about Derek and Stiles (woohoo who wonders? :D).  
> This little ficlet is dedicated to my giftee #Dontgostakinmyheart in the Sterek Secret Santa Event (go check it out on tumblr!)  
> I wish you happy holidays, honey! :)
> 
> Thanks to all my beta readers who helped me a lot! I love you guys <3  
> Especially a thousand kudos for #GSwritings. Without your help this story would never ever be that great like it is now. <3 Go check her out, she’s an incredibly good author! And also thousand kudos for #bakuyama! You helped me a looot, thank you for this!
> 
> Well, enjoy reading!
> 
> I wish you happy holidays!

“I knew it was a terrible idea to go in here. I fucking knew it”, he murmured to himself, a slight trace of tension in his voice. The young man also knew that he should better be quiet in a deeply haunted place like this. But the fear loosened his tongue in a poor attempt to try and deal with his running mind. 

He couldn’t. He couldn’t do it any longer. 

Stiles stared down to his bluish fingertips and white knuckles, the firm grip which held the wand. His robe’s end was already wet and cold sank into his shoes and socks, making him chatter his teeth uncontrollably. Still Stiles didn’t want to stop making his way through the ankle-deep snow. Every few steps he saw drops of blood covering the pale white landscape that lay in the darkness before him, rendered by dark and rotten trees.

No, he  _ had _ to fucking move on.

“Did it ever come to your mind that this injured dog-wolf-thing  _ possibly _ went crazy and might  _ attack _ you? No? Good. Why should it Stiles? Go in the middle of the night into the Forbidden Forest to hunt a wolf thing and tell nobody about it.  _ Great idea _ .” 

Sarcasm, his only defence besides some magical abilities, wouldn’t save him either. He was also skipping Potions right now, just to follow this dog - or wolf, whatever - which would certainly get him into trouble.

And yeah, Potions class.  _ In the middle of the night _ .

_ Maybe the injury was caused by one of the hippogriffs _ , he wondered.  _ But the hippogriffs looked unharmed. And why, _ Stiles added in his thoughts,  _ why would a single wolf attack a herd of hippogriffs, which are way too strong for it?  _ It made no sense. _ What if it attacks me out of pain? On the other hand it didn’t look like it could do anything anymore. _

 

Stiles pushed his thoughts aside.

  
“Focus, Stiles. It’s going to be fine.” He knew that Mrs. Lovise, one of Hogwarts Gamekeepers, would take care of any harmed animal. Even a wild wolf… or maybe even a grim.

Well, maybe not a grim...

 

Suddenly, he heard a low crackle to his left and froze before he turned around slowly to face whatever he could possibly face. A loud, pounding noise hammered unsteadily in Stiles ears, but it didn’t come from outside because it was his own heart beat.

 

Blood drained, black fur and a pair of glowing wolf eyes stared directly at him. Stiles swallowed. He hadn’t thought about what he would do if the wolf was still able to move. It had looked so injured in the meadow, right beside the big lake. Stiles had seen this wolf vanishing into the forest, in an almost crouching manner. But this specimen, in an indescribable way, still looked majestic and more than able to kill him in one strike.

 

_ Shit. _

 

“Hey little grumpy wolf.... I’m not here to hurt you, okay…?”

 

Stiles raised his wand to slowly cast the levitation spell – nope, he wouldn’t even try to carry a hundred fifty pound animal on his shoulders.

 

“Just let me-...” 

 

But right before he could say the first syllable, the wind carried a deep growl towards him and sharp, white teeth appeared in the darkness. Within seconds the boy felt fear flood his mind, right before the wolf jumped.

  
“ _ Shit _ .”

  
  


__________________________________

  
  


Pain rushed through his head, filling his mind with terror. He couldn’t be dead, right? It was too painful for being a dead corpse. Stiles’ head felt like syrup, dull pain hammered down his spine and caused a low, painful moan.

 

_ Where am I? Fuck... _

 

Whatever was underneath him, Stiles could recognize that it was too warm to be snow. It was too soft and cuddly, like a pillow.  _ Weird. _

“Wha… nh …?” Stiles whispered slowly, he felt so damn weak.

“Shht, shht. Easy. You are safe now”, a calm female voice filled his mind with peace, just for a moment, but...

The forest. The wolf! Stiles’ eyes opened rapidly. He slowly tried to sit up and moaned quietly, but he did recognize the room as his sight sharpened.

 

He was in the Hospital Wing, but how the hell did he end up here?

 

“Where’s the wolf, what-”, he was so confused. Stiles remembered the wolf attacking him before he passed out, but it didn’t explain why he was still alive? It didn’t make sense.

Slowly and cautiously Stiles began to move - It felt like a flashback to his first Quidditch lesson. When he got hit in his face by a quaffle, the pain was quite similar to what he felt now. He bent his fingers and his toes, he just wanted to make sure, that he wasn’t missing some parts of his body. But nothing of him was ripped out by sharp wolf teeth.

 

_ You lucky one. _

 

“Mr. Stilinski, please lay down. Everything is fine. Mr. Hale brought you here and-...”

Stiles tuned the nurse’s voice out instantly, his thoughts exploding in surprise.

 

_ What  _ did she say? Hale?

 

_ Derek Hale _ ?

 

It didn’t make any sense why  _ he _ would have carried Stiles back.  _ How did he even find me? _

Derek Hale was a Gryffindor and a sixth year. He was  _ famous _ \- well, according to the hand full of students who always were around him. They were even calling themselves the  _ Hale Pack _ – and he’d never looked at Stiles once.

_ Ok. Well, he actually did look at me one or two times in his entire school career, but his gazes always were darting and sharp,  _ Stiles thought.

He felt dizzy and so his thoughts stumbled back and forth uncontrollably.

 

Stiles was a fifth year and he never thought about forcing himself through the wall of people that encompassed the Hale Pack. Okay, he’d often thought about it. But he kept those thoughts secret. Derek had everything he didn’t have. He looked like a greek god, was big and strong, he was the cool guy everyone wanted to be with.

 

He had everything.

 

_ Almost _ .

 

A pointy voice inside his head reminded him, of what Derek had lost a long time ago.

He was an orphan, he didn’t have parents like Stiles. Well, Stiles at least has his dad and… he would see him soon because of the christmas holidays.

 

Derek would stay here. Possibly all alone.

 

Instantly Stiles felt bad for his selfish thoughts and looked up to a worried face right above him. It was the nurse.  _ Right, she was here, too. _

 

“Where is he?” Stiles asked, furrowing his brows. The only answer he got back was a mug of fluid he couldn’t identify. It smelled sweet and spicy at the same time.

  
“Drink this. It’ll help to get you back on your feet”, she added gently.

 

Stiles sighed and emptied the drink hastily. “Where... is-...” he coughed. It tasted terribly! Did she want to burn off his tongue? For God’s sake! “...is he?” Stiles finished hoarsely. 

 

In a sadistic way she looked pleased, due to the fact he'd almost died because of the drink. “Mr. Hale is lying just next to you. He is fine. And you, Mr. Stilinski, should thank him for what he did. The tebo could have killed you. Both of you!”

 

A tebo? He had heard about this boar-like creature, but a tebo, in  _ Hogwarts _ ?

 

“What is a tebo doing here?” he couldn’t resist to ask. Tebos were dangerous, he could imagine that it might have found use in Care of Magical Creatures.

 

“It escaped its cage and Mr. Hale, who was around when it happened, rushed out to capture it…” Stiles heard a sigh.

“I’m so glad that both of you weren’t badly injured. The tebo is gone, no one knows where it went. But more important: What were you doing out there?”

 

“Ehh…” Damn it.

 

“I saw this wolf, and… I was on my way to potions, really. I just wanted to check on the new hippogriff foal. Did you see it? It’s a sensation to breed hippogriffs in captivity successfully. Well... When I saw the injured wolf, I had to follow it. I thought, maybe it was harmed by the tebo…? I couldn’t ignore this…. So… Umm… Yeah. I should look for my saviour now. I have to thank him, right? So… ehm.”

He gesticulated excessively with his hands before he started cautiously to stand up. Stiles avoided the nurse’s gaze and hoped that he was owing her no more explanation.

 

The boy sneaked silently to the bed next to his own.

 

Derek seemed as if he was sleeping. Two long scratches were marking his cheek and a thicker scratch ran down his throat. He looked terrible, but he wasn’t in critical condition.

 

_ And how did he save me? What is with the wolf? Was that Derek? _

Stiles didn't understand, his mind began circling unsteadily around itself. Underneath Derek’s terrible appearance, an indescribable softness covered his face. Stiles couldn’t even tell why he noticed that.

 

“Was that you?” Stiles began to speak in a low voice.

 

On one hand he didn't want to wake him up, on the other hand… He had to know.

 

“I mean”, he continued slowly.   
“The wolf in the forest.” He had no other explanation for what had happened. If Derek really was the wolf he had seen…

 

A memory struck Stiles’ mind and he gasped for air.

 

“A wolf saved me in the forest from freezing when I was a child”, he started to tell him the story from a time when everything was bright and fine.

 

“That... was also you, wasn’t it?” 

He recognized this pair of bright golden wolf eyes, their stare. But if Derek was not the wolf, he’d made a total fool out of himself again. But hey, it was a familiar feeling.

 

A long time ago he had been a young boy, lost in a forest. Not the Forbidden Forest, but it was winter and only a few days before christmas. He hadn't been able to find his way back, and had almost frozen to death until a big, black wolf showed up and led him back to civilization.

 

He’d never forget that.

 

“Idiot”, a raw voice broke through the silence and Stiles froze.

 

Shit. Did Derek hear everything  the Slytherin had said?

“What?” Stiles repeated raising his eyebrows. He suddenly felt insecure about this. He never really talked to Derek before.

 

“Wandering alone into forests every time… What the hell was your business out there?” Derek snorted and Stiles’ eyebrows rose further upon his forehead.

 

“Are you telling me that you were worried about me?” He was kidding, right?

 

But the glint in his bright green eyes told Stiles in a silent manner, that Derek was fucking serious. He also didn’t answer him, and with that, he confirmed Stiles’ suspicion.

“I just wanted to help the injured wolf”, Stiles repeated quietly after a while. He didn’t know that the wolf was also Derek  _ fucking _ Hale, but even if that had been the case, for him it didn’t matter… The Slytherin kept this thought for himself. 

 

There was complete silence for one or two minutes.

  
“Thank you. For… well. Saving me. You’re going to be okay soon, right?”

Silence again, but then Derek nodded slightly and Stiles wondered what his facial expression could possibly mean. He looked somehow… lonely.

_ Where is his pack? _ Stiles wondered and sat down on a chair next to the bed, his legs felt still weak. He wanted to accompany him. By this time all other students were already back at home to celebrate the holidays. Scott, Stiles’ best friend, included.

 

And so time went on, silent but not uneasy or awkward. 

 

Stiles gaze wandered through the room. Christmas decor was floating in the air, even some of those moving portrait figures were wearing Christmas clothes.

What a picture -  _ ha, what a pun _ …

 

“Why did you save me? I mean...”, Stiles slowly began to talk.

“It’s my fault. I didn’t expect to be attacked, it was stupid to go into the Forbidden-...”

“Shut up, Stiles”, Derek cut him off. It seemed that he wasn’t the most patient guy in the world.

 

“Hey”, he began, but a few seconds later he realized that Derek had called him by his name.

 

“Why do you even know my name?” Stiles added after a while, sceptical and shoving a chocolate frog - found a few minutes ago, abandoned in its package and in an empty bed next to Derek’s - in his mouth.

 

“Mh, these are so good.” He saw Derek's expression of distaste, guessing he didn’t like them. 

“You don’t know what you’re missing.”

 

“Disgusting.”

 

“Well, grumpy wolf, I asked you a question. And I will not stop talking until you answer me”, Stiles smirked and a low, dull croak came from inside his mouth. It was the chocolate frog. 

 

“Our mothers were friends.”

 

_ Silence. _

 

“She wanted me to watch over you”, Derek added.

 

“What?” He didn’t say more than that. Stiles was speechless. His mother knew Derek’s mother? They were friends? Inside his chest, Stiles’ felt an edgy but warm tingle. He wanted to know more about their friendship. He definitely would ask Derek about it soon.

  
“You heard me,” he remained silent a moment, “but I don’t do this just because she wanted me to.”

Stiles wondered what that could possibly mean and furrowed his brows.   
“Why else would you unless… you… actually like me?”

 

Derek frowned and Stiles closed his mouth at this sight to prevent himself from babbling or saying anything more - at least for now. Except… his mind was racing again and he couldn’t be quiet.

“Not that it matters in any way. Um. I just… I thought you hated me, okay?”

 

He saw how Derek furrowed his brows and how his eyes dared him to go on.

“Yeah. Gazing at me like that… that's why.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“What? Why? That’s not really gentle either, ok? Don’t be such a sourwolf. And yeah, I know that you were the wolf in the forest. And you know what? It didn’t matter if I knew it at the time or not, I’d have followed you anyway.”

 

Stiles took a deep breath, he wasn’t finished yet, but...

 

“Shut up.”

 

Again his lips shut together and heated, unspoken words turned his face into a pout.

The silence that followed his outburst was only disturbed by Derek, sighing quietly.

 

“I don’t hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> It was my first Fanfic ever I wrote in english language, so I'm glad for every suggestion you may have!  
> I'm thinking about to continue this little story and reveal more about Stiles' and Derek's mother. Hmhm... What do you think? ;)
> 
> Happy Holidays!  
> And as always: Stay stereky!


End file.
